


Letters to Simon

by Sam_Soleil



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Death, Depression, Letters, Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Soleil/pseuds/Sam_Soleil
Summary: 3 poems for Simon from different perspectives. They are set at various points in time post "Wayward Son".
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 8





	Letters to Simon

_Lucy:_

Simon, Simon, my rosebud boy.

You were born and I died and you gave me such joy.

You gave me such grief as you blew up my world

But the world didn’t end you, and it wasn’t your fault.

Your father’s a jerk, I can see that now

He should’ve stopped himself, I don’t care

that he didn’t know how.

My beloved child, you’re all grown up

You found love, and yourself, and adopted a cat

I am glad that your husband has found his way

I have loved you forever, that’s all I came here

to say.

_Margaret:_

Spread your wings, little one, I know you can

You’re a dragon, a baby, though you look like a man

Your depression is lying, I know you can’t see

Cause you’re still half a mortal, and not full-grown like me.

Beyond self-doubt and trauma, there’s a vampire boy

Who needs you in his life, cause you’re the source of his joy.

Stop pushing and pushing and pushing away

You’ve got wings to unfold and you’ve got words to say.

When we rise, we will call and you’ll hear us and see

There’s a world full of dragons beyond you and me.

_Baz:_

Use your words, idiot boy

I’m not gonna rhyme

Just to wake you up out of your funk

Yet another time.

Just kidding, you know I’ll embarrass myself

To make you laugh anytime, it’s better than any self-help book on your shelf.

Goddammit, Simon, you know I’m good with words, but rhyming is just so silly!! Can’t I read you something in Ancient Greek instead and you’ll look at me all dreamy because you don’t understand I just insulted you in 750 different ways?

Don’t growl at me like that, dude. I know you’re finally going to therapy again and I’m proud of you. You’ll get there and you know it. I know it. I’m not getting tired of you anytime soon, no matter what you say. I love you.


End file.
